


At the end of the world.

by SecondSilk



Category: Firefly
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Gen, Microfic, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's ultimate choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the world.

When they reached the end of the world, Simon turned right, towards the past and Earth-that-was, although he knew that River, had they given her the opportunity, would have turned into the known and unknowable future, away from him.


End file.
